


I can't think of a title but I need one to get this work approved

by Moonlight222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuties, Hangover, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight222/pseuds/Moonlight222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungover teen iguana boyfriends being hungover teen iguana boyfriends...</p><p>this is perfect for someone who just joined this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of a title but I need one to get this work approved

“Seth?” Alex nudged him, flicking his tail in concern, yet curiosity to see if he was passed out or dead. They’d both had a few drinks last night, Alex usually can take two, but he was still 19. Seth had about 6 drinks Last night, Way too much for an 18 year old teenage reptile such as himself. “You reek of alcohol.” Alex nudged him off the bed. They’re both under effects of a hangover. Seth wakes to a beer can sided against him, on the carpet floor.   
“Hey, d-did you push me off the bed?” Seth asks clueless. “Get up and into your own bed, Dickhead.” Alex replies. “Heh, that rhymes.” Seth says. Yup, he still had a sense of humor whilst hung over, what a freaky thing. “Hey, Alex?” Seth says, walking to the kitchen to grab a Gatorade. “Yeah?” He replies. “You’re an ass when you’re hung over.” Seth finishes. “Shut up and get me a Gatorade too” Alex demanded. Seth laughed. “You’re cute when you’re mad.” Seth came into Alex’s room with two Gatorades in hand.   
“Shut up you horny asshole.” Alex said. “Such a grouch.” Seth replied as he sat beside Alex in his bed. “Give it.” Alex says as he swipes the Gatorade from Seth’s hand. Of course ‘horny’ Seth takes it as opportunity, Grabbing Alex by the arm. Scaring Alex at first, causing him to drop his beverage, not to mention giving him a half-second jolt.   
“Hey! What the hell is wron-“Alex was stopped by the touch of Seth’s lips against his own. His body curled inward to keep his back spikes from contracting, but Seth wanted to feel them, so he started kissing more passionately. Alex, fighting back the urges as they approach, was slowly losing. Seth took off his skin-tight shirt and Alex took off his as well, avoiding the tears of his shirt from his back spikes. Seth began to trail his hands down Alex’s pants. Alex’s tail went wild, entangled with Seth’s tail, into what looked like a crappy knot.   
Alex was turned on, for sure. Seth took off Alex’s pants and sure enough, he had an erection. Alex was panting as he was getting aroused faster, he needed to take care of it, and it was all Seth’s fault. Stupid, horny Seth. When he had time to breathe, Alex said “Hurry up and take care of it dumbass.” Seth nodded in acceptance and slid off Alex’s boxers, Seth, surprised as he saw how Alex’s expressions said he wanted this to end.  
“A-Alex?” Seth said, worried that he might’ve done something wrong or something he didn’t like, or he wasn’t into it anymore. “Hm.” Alex grunted. “Do…” Seth trailed off. “Spit it out.” Alex said. “Do y-you feel good?” Seth finished. Alex, shocked by Seth’s innocent sounding tone, looked up at him with a confounded face and replied, “Yeah.”  
“Yeah, I do Seth.”


End file.
